El misterio de la Isla Shikku
by WandaDido
Summary: [(CHAPTER 2)] Un viaje a una extraña isla empieza, y con él nuevas aventuras... Ran cree que Shinichi y Shiho están juntos, Kazuha intenta arreglarlo y Heiji... ¡¡nuevos problemas que resolver en un nuevo fic de Meitantei Conan! [como diría Conan...
1. Empieza el viaje

.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
NOTA: Este fic se sitúa poco después de que Conan y Haibara recuperasen sus verdaderos cuerpos.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
CAPÍTULO 1:   
  
.  
  
.  
  
===== EMPIEZA EL VIAJE =====  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.Un chico moreno cargado con varias maletas bajó del tren procedente de Osaka, respiró hondo y buscó algún rostro familiar en la estación. Detrás de él apareció una chica de su misma edad con el pelo recogido en una cola de caballo, la joven bostezaba a causa del cansancio.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.- Vaya Heiji, estoy tan cansada -murmuró apoyándose en su compañero- Estos días no he dormido nada, pensar que nos vamos a ir todos de viaje me pone de los nervios ¡¡Estoy tan emocionada!! -dijo sentándose en uno de los bancos al lado del arcén- ¿No nos iba a venir a recoger ese amigo tuyo? -preguntó Kazuha mirando a Heiji, que seguía estando de pie sin decir nada, ni siquiera había posado las maletas en el suelo y estaba bastante serio- ¿Heiji?  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- ¿Qué? -le dijo éste dejando de lado sus pensamientos y mirándola con otra expresión muy diferente en la cara- ¿Qué me decías? -quiso saber.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- ¿Y Kudo? -repitió levantándose del asiento en el que se había recostado un poco y poniendo la mano delante de los ojos para ver mejor entre la multitud de gente que allí había- ¿Dónde estará?  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- Llegará enseguida, se habrá retrasado un poco, nada más -le explicó sentándose él ahora. Desde que Shinichi lo había llamado hacía casi un mes para decirle que por fin había encontrado el antídoto para volver a la normalidad no había podido hablar con él ni un segundo a causa del trabajo. Ahora los invitaba a los dos a pasar unos días en algún sitio desconocido, pues al parecer, su amigo el Profesor Agase había ganado un premio en un concurso. Estaba impaciente por verlo y hablar con él para poder saber los detalles de su recuperación pero ahora estaba temiendo que fuera una broma del detective de Tokyo.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- ¡¡Ran!! -gritó Kazuha de pronto interrumpiéndolo en sus pensamientos. La chica salió corriendo a abrazar a su amiga, que se acercaba en esos momentos.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Las dos chicas se saludaron efusivamente y comenzaron a soltar un mar de palabras casi incomprensibles para Heiji, que aguardaba impaciente para saber algo sobre su amigo. Segundos después Kazuha se acercó hasta donde estaban Heiji y las maletas, mucho más dinámica que cuando había salido del tren minutos antes.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- Hola -dijo Heiji devolviéndole el saludo a la chica de Tokyo- ¿Y Kudo? -preguntó. Al hacerlo notó que Ran se tensaba un poco, cosa que le pareció raro pero que confirmaba sus sospechas: Shinichi no lo había logrado, seguía siendo Conan.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- Me dijo que tenía algo muy importante que hacer y que no podía venir, pero ahora vamos a su casa -explicó Ran yendo hacia el taxi que acababa de llamar.   
  
.  
  
.  
  
Montaron los tres y se dirigieron hacia la mansión Kudo. Una vez allí llamaron varias veces a la puerta pero nadie contestó, la casa estaba en completo silencio. Ran se temió lo peor, ¿se habría vuelto a marchar? pensó con el corazón encogido. *No, no debo pensar eso. Él no me importa* se dijo a sí misma mientras reflexionaba un instante.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- Venid, debe de estar en casa del Profesor -concluyó dirigiéndose hacia la casa de al lado, no tan grande y mucho menos tétrica.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Cuando llegaron a casa de Agase llamaron al timbre, allí por lo menos había luz en las ventanas por lo que alguien les contestaría. Segundos después apareció una joven rubia de ojos azules vestida con unos vaqueros y un jersey azul claro, ella los miró a todos pero posó su mirada especialmente en Ran, que la observaba incómoda. Con un movimiento de mano los dejó pasar, cosa que agradecieron porque fuera comenzaba a hacer frío.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- ¿Buscáis a Shinichi? -quiso saber. Al escuchar ese nombre de los labios de Shiho, Ran sintió una opresión en el pecho. Desde que Shinichi había vuelto siempre solía estar con esa chica, seguramente era su novia pero él no tenía valor suficiente como para decírselo. Al darse cuenta de ello Ran se había enfadado con él y ahora no se hablaban. No quería reconocerlo pero le dolía que Shinichi no le dijera la verdad aunque no estuviera enamorada de ella, como tantas veces había pensado durante su ausencia. De todas formas quería olvidarlo de una vez por todas y sólo había aceptado ir al viaje porque Kazuha se lo había suplicado.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- Voy a buscarlo -dijo Shiho saliendo de la sala de estar y entrando en una habitación que estaba casi a oscuras. Al momento salió con una sonrisa en la boca- ¿Queréis un café? -les preguntó sirviéndose ella misma uno. Kazuha y Heiji aceptaron gustosos- Shinichi ahora viene -explicó removiendo el líquido para que el azúcar se disolviera.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Kazuha notaba a Ran tensa e incómoda pero no había tenido el tiempo ni la intimidad suficientes como para preguntarle el motivo de su conducta aunque ahora ya se estaba haciendo una pequeña idea de lo que le pasaba a su mejor amiga. Kudo por fin había vuelto, aún recordaba cuando Ran la había llamado emocionada diciéndole que él había regresado, después de tanto esperar en vano, sin embargo sabía que algo había pasado e intuía que eso estaba relacionado con la chica rubia.   
  
.  
  
.  
  
En ese momento entró Shinichi abrochándose la camisa, traía un olor fuerte a una sustancia rara que impregnó toda la sala y que hizo que Kazuha estornudara. El detective del Oeste al ver a su amigo y rival se acercó rápidamente a él, aunque sin dejar de mirar hacia Ran, que mantenía su vista clavada en el suelo.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- ¡¡¡Kudo!!! -exclamó Heiji levantándose y dándole la mano amistosamente- ¿Cómo estás?  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- Bien -dijo secamente, haciendo que Heiji comprendiera que no tenía que entrar más en el tema y que ya le contaría todo lo ocurrido- Hola chicas -saludó sentándose junto a los demás.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- Kudo, ¿dónde vamos a ir exactamente? -quiso saber Kazuha dejando su taza vacía sobre la mesa que separaba los dos sofás.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- Pues... -comenzó dudoso el detective mirando hacia Shiho.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- Está en la isla de Shikku -explicó la científica- Es un pequeño caserón en medio de un bosque, o eso me han dicho. No me dieron demasiados datos sobre el lugar. Habrá que verlo para saber más sobre él -concluyó.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
*¿Ella también va a ir?* pensó Ran alarmada. Que fueran Heiji y Kazuha sí pero ¿había llegado hasta el punto de invitarla a ir con ellos? Y eso de que Shinichi saliera con la camisa desabrochada de una habitación oscura... ¿qué habían estado haciendo? [(sí, podéis pensar mal xD)] ¿Tanto quería a esa chica? ¿La había engañado durante tanto tiempo sin que ella se diera cuenta de nada?. Cada vez lo entendía menos y estaba más enfadada, quería acabar con eso ahora.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- Bueno, dinos la hora y el lugar y mañana nos veremos, que ellos deben de estar cansados -dijo Ran para poder marcharse ya. Notaba que los ojos se le estaban empañando en lágrimas y Kazuha, que estaba sentada a su lado, también lo notó y decidió intervenir.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- Sí, es verdad -dijo fingiendo un bostezo, aunque no necesitó simularlo mucho porque verdaderamente sí estaba muy cansada.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- Bien, pues... a las 9:00 en la estatua que hay frente al puerto -dijo Shinichi despidiéndose de Ran y Kazuha, ya que Heiji se quedaría en su casa. Así las dos chicas se fueron y los dejaron a los tres solos.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
...:~:..:~:...:~:...:~:...:~:..:~:...:~:...:~:...:~:..:~:...:~:...:~:...  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
En el momento en que la puerta de la casa del profesor Agase se cerró Ran se adelantó un poco, dejando a Kazuha algo retrasada.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- Ran, ¿estás bien?   
  
.  
  
.  
  
- Sí -contestó ella respirando hondo y secándose las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- Cuéntame todo, así podré ayudarte -dijo Kazuha tendiéndole un pañuelo.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- Soy una idiota, eso es lo que ha pasado -respondió la chica de Tokyo ayudando a su amiga con una de las maletas.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- No digas eso ¡¡Seguro que es un malentendido y pronto se arregla, ya verás!! -asintió Kazuha para darle ánimos.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- ¿Malentendido? Malentendido es lo mío... Tanto tiempo esperándole y cuando llega tiene a otra. Me está bien por estúpida -dijo Ran triste pero por otro lado enfadada consigo misma- Tengo que olvidarme... Si no fuera tan difícil... -se quejó.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- No te preocupes -le animó Kazuha poniéndole la mano en el hombro- Seguro que hay algo que no sabemos. Heiji hablará con él -dijo convencida para que su amiga recuperara la sonrisa, cosa que logró antes de lo que esperaba, aunque detrás de esa aparente felicidad sabía que había una profunda herida.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
...:~:.. En la mansión Kudo ...:~:...  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- Vaya, ¡¿esa era Haibara?! -preguntó Heiji una vez al resguardo en lo que sería su hospedaje durante las próximas horas- ¿La misma Haibara que fabricó el veneno?  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Shinichi le había explicado casi todo, tanto su relación con Shiho como su vuelta a la normalidad, pero Heiji no encajaba del todo las piezas.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- ¡¡Wau!! ¡¡Menuda casa tienes, Kudo!! -comentó distraído mientras el detective de Tokyo lo llevaba a su habitación para que dejara las cosas allí. Luego bajaron a la sala de estar, una habitación muy espaciosa y con muchas estanterías repletas de libros, en su mayoría obras clásicas y antiguas. Allí estaban sentados cómodamente con un par de bocadillos que se acababan de preparar. Shinichi estaba bastante serio y su amigo intentó entrar por fin en el tema que le había estado rondando por la cabeza desde su llegada- Kudo... Si tu relación con Miyano es estrictamente de amistad, entonces... ¿Por qué dejas que Ran piense todo lo contrario? No lo veo demasiado lógico... -dijo dándole un mordisco al bocata.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- Las cosas son más complicadas de lo que en realidad parecen a primera vista... -dijo él echándose un mechón de pelo hacia atrás y recostándose en el sofá cómodamente- Antes de que pase nada quiero estar seguro de que no volveré a ser Conan otra vez. Odiaría hablar con ella y luego desaparecer de nuevo. Eso aún le dolería más. Prefiero que ahora piense que soy un idiota a que luego sufra porque no haya podido encontrar el antídoto definitivo.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- Te entiendo pero no hace falta que... -comenzó Heiji dudoso, sin saber cómo terminar la frase.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- ¿No hace falta lo qué? -quiso saber el detective del Este enfadado. Ya tenía suficiente con su problema para que aún por encima alguien intentara aconsejarlo.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- Nada, déjalo -desistió Hattori quitándole importancia al asunto- Y qué ¿cómo será el viaje? -decidió pasar a un tema más neutral.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- Iremos en barco hasta Shikku. No creo que tardemos más de un día en llegar. De todas formas la isla está prácticamente desierta, no es demasiado grande, por lo que estaremos tranquilos. Además, el barco en el que vamos es sólo para nosotros.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- Serán unas buenas vacaciones -comentó Heiji sonriente contento de ver a su amiga más animado.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- Eso espero -murmuró Shinichi preocupado. Heiji pensó que sería mejor no preguntarle nada más si él no quería contarle lo que le pasaba. Esperaría a que estuviese mejor ya que a pesar de conocerlo desde hacía relativamente poco creía conocerlo bastante bien.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
==========================================================================  
  
.  
  
.  
  
NOTAS:   
  
.  
  
Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!! Bienvenido/a a mi nuevo fic de Conan!!!! Espero que te haga tanta ilusión leerlo como a mí escribirlo... ^___^ Como acabé ya de publicar el 1º --- 'Dudas, verdades y sufrimientos' qué mejor festejo que subiendo otro nuevo, jajaja. Espero que te haya gustado este 1º chapter y que sigas el fic hasta el final.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
¡¡¡¡¡Sssssssaaaaallllllluuuuudddddooooooosssssss!!!!!   
  
.  
  
.  
  
. 


	2. Complicaciones

.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
EN EL CHAPTER ANTERIOR...  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- Serán unas buenas vacaciones -comentó Heiji sonriente contento de ver a Shinichi más animado.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- Eso espero -murmuró el detective del este preocupado. Heiji pensó que sería mejor no preguntarle nada más si él no quería contarle lo que le pasaba. Esperaría a que estuviese mejor ya que a pesar de conocerlo desde hacía relativamente poco creía conocerlo bastante bien.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
CAPíTULO 2:   
  
.  
  
C . O . M . P . L . I . C . A . C . I . O . N . E . S  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
-¡¡Date prisa Ran o llegaremos aún más tarde!! -le gritó Kazuha a su amiga mientras ésta echaba a correr escaleras abajo- ¡¡El barco salía a las 9'15 de la bahía y ya casi son las 8'50!!  
  
.  
  
.  
  
-¡Ya voy! vete a ver si ya está el taxi mientras yo cierro la puerta -dijo Ran intentando encontrar las llaves en su mochila, las había guardado y ahora no las encontraba.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Segundos más tarde y mientras Kazuha buscaba con la mirada el taxi que les debía de estar esperando para llevarlas hacia el puerto, Ran apareció a su lado y señaló hacia la acera de enfrente. Kazuha siguió su indicación y las dos cruzaron por medio de la carretera en un momento en el que no pasaban coches. Se subieron al taxi a toda prisa, sin siquiera meter las maletas en el maletero.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- Al puerto -dijo Ran casi como una orden que da un capitán a sus soldados.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Poco tiempo después un taxi se detenía junto a Heiji y Shinichi. Los dos chicos, que habían estado comentando casos famosos de asesinatos, detuvieron su conversación y se agacharon un poco para distinguir al ocupante del coche. Era una chica rubia de pelo corto que enseguida abrió la puerta para salir.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- Vaya, pero si es Shiho -dijo el detective de Osaka a modo de saludo.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
A Shiho no le hizo demasiada gracia que la llamara así pero no dijo nada, simplemente se limitó a asentir y a recoger su equipaje de la parte trasera del automóvil. Una vez se fue el taxi quedaron los tres en silencio.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- ¿Qué hora es? -preguntó Hattori colocándose bien la gorra y comprobando el tiempo que hacía.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- Será mejor que vayáis vosotros a embarcar, yo las esperaré aquí. Intentad retener el barco si no llegamos a tiempo -dijo Shinichi comprobando que ni Ran ni Kazuha se acercaban por ningún lado.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Poco después de quedarse solo el detective del Este escuchó un grito y vio cómo una chica morena corría hacia él extendiendo la mano para que la viera. Era Kazuha y venía sola. Shinichi tuvo un mal presentimiento *Seguro que Ran ha decidido no venir*  
  
.  
  
.  
  
-¡¡Kudo!! -lo llamó la chica de Osaka algo histérica mientras llegaba junto a él y apoyaba sobre sus rodillas descubiertas los brazos y tomaba el aire que le faltaba. Shinichi buscó a Ran con la mirada, Kazuha, al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba se explicó- Ran viene ahora, se quedó a pagar el taxi, dijo que me adelantara para que no os fuerais.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- Bueno, pues venga, que deben de estar esperando por nosotros -dijo Shinichi cogiendo su maleta del suelo una vez que Ran se reunió con ellos.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
El barco en el que instantes antes habían subido era bastante viejo y rudimentario pero sabía mantenerse bien a flote y hacer que el oleaje no lo acunara demasiado. Los tres chicos no habían visto a nadie en la cubierta y bajaron a la parte baja del barco. Ahora se encontraban caminando por un pasillo con paredes de madera y algo estrecho, alumbrado tan solo por la luz que intermitentes pasillos que llegaban hasta los laterales de la embarcación filtraban a través. Casi cuando iban a dar la vuelta distinguieron dos siluetas al fondo, apoyadas en una barandilla, mirando hacia el mar que se extendía frente a ellos. Una de esas personas gesticulaba animadamente.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- ...la relación que hay entre él y yo no te incumbe... -decía Shiho moviendo los brazos, en uno de esos bruscos vaivenes casi le da a Ran en la cara. Entonces las voces callaron y reinó un silencio incómodo.- Me voy a mi habitación -se despidió Shiho alejándose por el pasillo central.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- ¡¿Entiendes lo que es ser puntual, Kazuha?! -preguntó Heiji para romper el silencio que quedó después de que la científica los abandonara- Si llegamos a perder el barco por vuestra culpa... -comentó moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro en señal de reproche.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- Perdón -se disculpó Kazuha en nombre de ella misma y de Ran, algo avergonzada.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- ¿Shinichi? -dijo Ran preocupada viendo cómo el detective se asomaba por la borda para respirar mejor. No tenía buen aspecto, estaba pálido. De pronto se llevó la mano al pecho y emitió un gemido sordo. Sus compañeros se preocuparon aún más.- ¿Estás bien?  
  
.  
  
.  
  
-Sí, solo estoy un poco mareado -mintió mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.- Me iré a tumbar a mi habitación -dijo agachándose para recoger su equipaje.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- Espera, te acompaño -se ofreció Ran, llevándole de paso su bolsa.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- Tu habitación es la puerta número 3, cuando subimos le preguntamos al viejo que conduce el barco -se adelantó Heiji a la pregunta que haría su compañero.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Heiji y Kazuha se quedaron allí, pensaron que tal vez sería un buen momento para que hablaran a solas. Shinichi y Ran se detuvieron frente a una puerta de madera con un número 3 dibujado en un papel, pegando a su vez al pomo. Shinichi se resintió del pecho nuevamente y Ran abrió la puerta de un golpe. Distinguieron una estancia pequeña, donde no cabrían más de cinco personas adultas. Estaba compuesta de un catre individual y una mesita de noche, sobre la cual descansaba una lamparita. La luz apenas se filtraba por la ventana redonda que tenía vistas al mar, pero había luminosidad suficiente como para no tener que hacer uso de la electricidad.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- Túmbate -aconsejó Ran abriéndole las sábanas, que desprendían un olor algo raro. Shinichi así lo hizo y cerró los ojos, cansado y sintiendo un creciente aumento de sus latidos a medida que pasaban los segundos.- ¿Quieres que me quede? -le preguntó la chica esperando que la respuesta fuese afirmativa, pero, para su desgracia no lo fue. Shinichi quería estar solo.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Ran se despidió de él enfadada, preguntándose por qué seguía importándole si se había prometido que le olvidaría de una vez. Cerró la puerta tras de sí con un leve 'clic', acto seguido deshizo el camino que había tomado instantes antes y regresó con Heiji y Kazuha, que aún estaban en la parte trasera del barco, al parecer discutiendo otra vez.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
-¿Qué le ha pasado? -se interesó Kazuha olvidado su acalorada conversación con el detective.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- Dijo que estaba cansado porque esta noche no había dormido bien y que seguramente el barco le había afectado.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- ¡¡Yo quiero ir a ver mi habitación!! ¿Vamos Ran? -dijo Kazuha entusiasmada para animar a su amiga- ¿Y tus bolsas? -preguntó la chica cuando vio que no las tenía.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- ¡Ah! Las dejé en el cuarto de Shinichi -recordó Ran- Como creí que me quedaría allí hasta que estuviera mejor las llevé para poder leer un poco. Voy a buscarlas -dijo dando media vuelta y corriendo por el pasillo, algo más alegre.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
...:~:...:~:...:~:...:~:...:~:...:~: ...:~:...:~:...:~:...:~:...:~:...:~:...:~:...:~: ...:~:...:~:  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- Te dije que tuvieras más cuidado. El proceso se acelera si haces grandes esfuerzos físicos -le dijo Shiho a Shinichi mientras ésta le tomaba la temperatura, poniendo su mano en la frente del detective adolescente.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- ¿Y correr desde el puerto al barco es un gran esfuerzo físico? -quiso saber Shinichi irónico.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- Lo será -le contestó irónicamente la científica, molesta por su comentario- Tendrás que tener cuidado, sino no tendremos suficiente como para mantener esta apariencia por mucho tiempo. Recuerda que aún tengo que acabar la investigación en Shikku, Katsura podrá ayudarme, pero sigo sin prometerte nada. Por eso te dije que lo mejor era despedirte de Ran como si te fueras a ir para no volver nunca más, por si fracaso. Y... -comenzó después de unos segundos de silencio mientras continuaba preparando la inyección- ...sigo sin entender el motivo por el que los has traído con nosotros. Estaríamos mejor sin ellos... y lo sabes.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- Como también sé que esta puede ser la última vez que esté con mi cuerpo. Quiero disfrutar con mis amigos al máximo antes de que pueda ser tarde.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- Siempre te queda la alternativa de seguir siendo 'Conan' hasta el final. Después de todo seguirías estando al lado de Ran, aunque no como pretendes -dijo Shiho golpeando la jeringuilla con el dedo para ver si funcionaba correctamente. Un líquido transparente goteó fuera de la aguja.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- Antes de volver a verla sufrir así por mí prefiero marcharme para siempre -afirmó recordando los malos momentos de Ran durante los dos años anteriores mientras se remangaba la camisa para facilitarle el trabajo a la científica.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Justo cuando Shiho le iba a inyectar el antídoto temporal, Ran abrió la puerta y los vio a los dos en una postura algo comprometedora; Shinichi estaba tumbado en la cama con Shiho recostada casi por completo sobre él. Los dos se paralizaron sin entender por unos instantes lo que estaba pasando.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- Lo... Lo sien-to -tartamudeó Ran aguantando las lágrimas que florecían ya en sus ojos y notando como su corazón se quebraba.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Agarró sus dos maletas a toda velocidad y salió de la habitación dando un portazo mientras se repetía una y otra vez que debía olvidar lo que acababa de ver. Al salir corriendo se cruzó con Kazuha, que la había seguido poco después de que ella se fuera. Su amiga no comprendió lo que acababa de pasar hasta que la alcanzó en la otra punta del barco y Ran le contó lo que había visto en la habitación de Shinichi. Kazuha no supo qué decirle y le recomendó subir a cubierta para conocer a la escasa tripulación del barco, que, según Heiji, era muy agradable. Ran sin embargo rechazó su oferta y se metió en su habitación, y con ella su amiga.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
...:~:...:~:...:~:...:~:...:~:...:~: ...:~:...:~:...:~:...:~:...:~:...:~:...:~:...:~: ...:~:...:~:  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Horas más tarde los cinco amigos se reunieron el la cubierta del barco como el capitán les había pedido. Allí estaba un hombre bajo y rechoncho con un gran bigote que le daba a su cara un aspecto más juvenil y refinado de lo que en verdad era.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- Bueno muchachos -dijo frotándose las manos y sonriendo de modo que sus ojos quedaron como dos líneas en su cara- La travesía llega a su fin, en poco tiempo llegaremos a Shikku y podréis disfrutar plenamente de las vacaciones. Es una isla pequeña pero la gente que vive en ella suele ser amable con los extranjeros. Supongo que sabréis que solo hay un pueblecito al lado del puerto, se llama Govi. Los barcos son semanales, pero eso ya lo preguntaréis cuando queráis volver, ¿no? Jejeje -rió contento, aunque no parecía que sus oyentes lo estuvieran. Carraspeó sonoramente y se metió la mano en el bolsillo de la camisa, sacando un papel bastante arrugado del interior. Lo leyó en bajo con alguna dificultad- ¿Quién es Shiho Miyano o Shinichi Kudo? -preguntó mirando a las caras de los cinco chicos.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- Yo soy Shinichi Kudo -se presentó dándole la mano al capitán del barco, éste le dio el papel. Shinichi lo leyó atentamente- Es de Katsura, nos da la dirección de donde tenemos que hospedarnos -informó mientras que Heiji, Kazuha y Ran se preguntaban quién era ese tal 'Katsura'.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- ¿Katsura? -dijo extrañado el hombre- ¿El científico?  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- Sí, es amigo nuestro -aclaró Shiho secamente.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- ¿Dónde dice que os hospedéis? Yo sé de un lugar magnífico -comentó el capitán. Shinichi leyó en voz alta la dirección que había escrita en la hoja.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- ¿Has dicho Shivo? ¿La casa de los Shivo? -quiso saber algo nervioso el hombre.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- Sí, eso pone aquí.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- ¿Pasa algo? -preguntó Kazuha entrando en la conversación, había notado la inquietud del capitán cuando escuchó ese nombre.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- Cuenta la leyenda que han pasado cosas muy extrañas con esa familia durante generaciones, yo no sé mucho porque no soy de allí pero algunos dicen que es por culpa del Templo maldito que había en el bosque, tan próximo a la casa de los Shivo que el jardín y los sombríos árboles se mezclaban, y mezclan, en asombrosa agitación en los días de tormenta, haciendo que corra un extraño sonido por toda la isla -aseguró. Por el cuerpo de Kazuha pasó un escalofrío y se agarró fuertemente a Heiji, que tenía mirada escéptica, como Shinichi.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- Eso son tonterías -confesó el detective del oeste quitándole importancia al tema en cuestión.- Kazuha, pareces idiota creyéndote esas cosas. Ella lo miró enfadada.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
~.-~.-~.-~.-~.-~.-~.-~.-~.-~.-~.-~.-~.-~.-~.-~.-~.-~.-~.-~.-~.-~.-~.-~.-~.-~.-~.-~.-~.-~.-~.-~.-  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
NOTAS: Wala!! Hehe, aquí el 2º chapter, escrito en Semana Santa... pa' que veáis que me esforcé 'trabajando', eh¿? Jaja. Os ha gustado¿? ^___^ Creo que empiezo a dar pistas de por dónde va a ir la cosa... Y lo de Shiho/Shinichi¿? ò_ó qué se traerán entre manos¿? Cómo se lo va a tomar Ran apartir de ahora¿? Juajuajua... lo iréis sabiendo a medida que se vaya desarrollando la historia!! So seáis impacientes... xDD  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Bueno... ya sabéis... R/R (o mails a akima_chan@hotmail.com) que sino no subo el chapter siguiente!! :P Saludillos desde un lugar oscuro y sombrío... (es que tengo la lámpara estropeada y a poco más y tengo que estar con una vela, jajajaja xDD) Aix, creo que tenía que decir algo más pero... V.V Seguro que lo recuerdo cuando ya subí el chapter... siempre me pasa lo mismo... ^.^U No os aburro más... ah... se que mis títulos son penosos pero no tengo imaginación suficiente como para pensar en uno bueno... xDD sorry!! -_-U  
  
.  
  
.  
  
. FDO: Táigrïn Dido ^_____^  
  
.  
  
. 


	3. Confusiones

  
  
- ¿Dónde dice que os hospedéis? Yo sé de un lugar magnífico –comentó el capitán del barco. Shinichi leyó en voz alta la dirección que había escrita en la hoja.  
  
- ¿Has dicho Shivo? ¿La casa de los Shivo? –quiso saber algo nervioso el hombre.  
  
.  
  
- Sí, eso pone aquí.  
  
.  
  
- ¿Pasa algo? –preguntó Kazuha entrando en la conversación, había notado la inquietud del capitán cuando escuchó ese nombre.  
  
.  
  
- Cuenta la leyenda que han pasado cosas muy extrañas con esa familia durante generaciones, yo no sé mucho porque no soy de allí pero algunos dicen que es por culpa del Templo maldito que había en el bosque, tan próximo a la casa de los Shivo que el jardín y los sombríos árboles se mezclaban, y mezclan, en asombrosa agitación en los días de tormenta, haciendo que corra un extraño sonido por toda la isla–aseguró. Por el cuerpo de Kazuha pasó un escalofrío y se agarró fuertemente a Heiji.  
  
.  
  
- Eso son tonterías –confesó el detective del Oeste quitándole importancia al tema en cuestión.- Kazuha, pareces idiota creyéndote esas cosas.  
  
.  
  
Después de este manifiesto para una discusión entre los dos chicos de Osaka Ran los avisó de que se acercaban a la isla, que ya se divisaba a lo lejos. Todos se asomaron por la barandilla del barco para poder ver mejor, incluso el capitán, que tantas veces había ido ya.  
  
.  
  
- Sin embargo –dijo retomando la conversación de antes- No todas las leyendas son malas.  
  
.  
  
Una vez dicho esto se fue por donde había aparecido, dejando a los chicos en silencio, recapacitando sobre lo que acababa de decir, intentado darle un significado.  
  
.  
  
- Será mejor que si hemos venido aquí de vacaciones lo pasemos bien –concluyó Kazuha mirando hacia el resto de sus amigos, todos ellos asintieron y unieron sus manos en el centro, junto a las del resto. Todos excepto Shiho, que se encaminaba hacia su cuarto para recoger las cosas y desembarcar.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
. **CHAPTER 3**

**_ CONFUSIONES _**  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
La isla Shikku era preciosa, lo que más abundaba en ella era el color verde; el color del bosque que le daba nombre. Parecía una isla sencilla y pequeña perdida en el océano pero en realidad tenía mucha tradición, especialmente pesquera, pues en esa zona era donde confluían las corrientes marinas mejor dotadas de toda la zona asiática. Pero a pesar de ello la gente había emigrado hacia las ciudades de la isla principal japonesa, Honshu, para mejorar sus niveles de vida y ahora tan solo la habitaban algunas familias. Cuando el barco se amarró al diminuto puerto que en realidad era un embarcadero los cinco amigos descendieron de el con sus respectivos equipajes. Ran y Kazuha pronto olvidaron lo sucedido en el camino de ida y comenzaron a saltar y a ver maravilladas todo lo que había alrededor de ellas.  
  
.  
  
- ¿Podemos ir a ver aquello? –rogó Kazuha como una niña pequeña que le pide permiso a sus padres para hacer algo.- Prometemos no tardar –dijo incluyendo a Ran, que estaba a su lado mirándolos con cara de corderito degollado.  
  
.  
  
- Creo que será mejor ir primero a dejar las cosas, tendremos tiempo de sobra para ver la isla, ¿no Kudo? –le preguntó Heiji.  
  
.  
  
- Sí, le diremos a alguien que nos diga dónde está la casa Shivo y luego podremos volver.  
  
.  
  
- Está bien –dijeron Ran y Kazuha a la vez, dejando sus maletas en el suelo algo decepcionadas.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Minutos más tarde se encaminaban todos juntos en un carro de caballos hacia la casa Shivo, donde se hospedarían durante toda su estancia en Shikku. Un viejo pescador les había ofrecido llevarlos cuando Shiho le había preguntado dónde se encontraba la casa. Agradecidos, ahora observaban absortos el paisaje natural, siempre rodeados de árboles y con el suave murmullo del mar de fondo, mezclado con el dulce canto de los pájaros.  
  
.  
  
- Esto es precioso –comentó Ran encantada.- Gracias por invitarnos –le dijo a Shinichi, que se puso colorado, pues no esperaba que ella le dirigiera la palabra después de lo que había visto en su camarote.  
  
.  
  
- Sí eso ¡¡Gracias Kudo!! –exclamó Heiji mientras le daba un par de golpes a su amigo en la espalda.  
  
.  
  
En ese momento el carro se detuvo y el conductor se asomó por delante.  
  
.  
  
- Es aquí, jóvenes –les dijo- Ahora tendrán que seguir caminando. No es mucho trayecto.  
  
.  
  
Así que bajaron de su medio de transporte y comenzaron a andar por el camino que el pescador les había indicado para llegar a su destino. No llevaban más de diez minutos cuando vieron un viejo portalón de piedra a ambos lados del camino. Sobre una piedra que sobresalía podía leerse 'Shivo'.  
  
.  
  
- Ya llegamos –anunció Heiji alegre, pues a mitad de camino Kazuha le había cargado con la mitad de sus bolsas.  
  
.  
  
Como el portalón estaba abierto pasaron. A sus pies se abría un camino de piedra que conducía a una casa de madera antigua que se elevaba sobre un leve montículo. No parecía que allí viviera alguien. Estaba desierto. Llamaron a la puerta de la casa y al poco tiempo abrieron, era un chica joven vestida con un sencillo kimono azul oscuro, un poco más mayor que ellos. Nadie supo qué decir.  
  
.  
  
- ¿Miyano? –preguntó alguien desde el fondo del pasillo, detrás de la chica que les había abierto. Ponto apareció frente a ellos otro chico vestido con unos pantalones vaqueros y una camisa amarilla clara bastante roída. El chico, de unos 25 años, se colocó bien las gafas e inspeccionó rápidamente a Shiho, que se había acercado a la puerta.- ¡¡Sí que has cambiado!! Aunque conociendo a tu hermana... eres su viva imagen –comentó sonriente dejándoles pasar. Una vez dentro los condujo a una salita y todos se sentaron en los sillones que allí había.- Perdón por no haber ido a buscaros pero tenía que preparar unas cosas –confesó- Le dije al capitán del barco que os diera una nota para avisaros –dijo mientras se alisaba un poco las faldas de la camisa- ¿Y bien? –prosiguió después- ¿Quién es el famoso Kudo? –quiso saber mirando a los acompañantes de Shiho.  
  
.  
  
- Soy yo –dijo Shinichi con una extraña mirada que el resto de personas allí reunidas no supo interpretar salvo Shiho y el hombre aquél.  
  
.  
  
- Encantado de conocerte por fin. Después de todo lo que he oído hablar de ti... Miyano siempre... –detuvo lo que iba a decir y cambió bruscamente de tono de voz- Por cierto, yo soy Katsura –se presentó a los demás.  
  
.  
  
Ran, Kazuha y Heiji se presentaron también algo contrariados y sin saber cómo actuar.  
  
.  
  
- Siento traeros aquí pero mi casa no es demasiado grande, el laboratorio ocupa la mayor parte del sitio libre y como conocía este sitio... Es un lugar fantástico, un poco apartado del resto de la gente, eso sí, pero ideal para descansar y pasarlo en grande. Esperad aquí un momento –dijo levantándose y desapareciendo por la puerta.  
  
.  
  
- ¿De qué lo conoces? –quiso saber Kazuha, intrigada. Heiji también tenía interés en saberlo pero había podido reprimir esos sentimientos de curiosidad.  
  
.  
  
- Es un viejo amigo –comentó Shiho- Nos conocimos antes de... bueno, es igual –finalizó para no dar explicaciones innecesarias.  
  
.  
  
- ¿Es el científico del que había hablado el viejo del barco?  
  
.  
  
- Sí. Es uno de los mejores científicos que conozco. Tiene unas teorías muy interesantes.  
  
.  
  
- ¿Científicos? –exclamó Kazuha extrañada buscando una respuesta a su pregunta- ¿Cómo es que conoces a un científico de su prestigio?  
  
.  
  
El resto de la sala la observaron algo sorprendidos sin entender por un momento las preguntas de la chica de Osaka.  
  
.  
  
- Miyano es una de las mejores científicas de este país, sobre todo en ciertos aspectos –le respondió Heiji remarcando el final de su frase para indicar que él tampoco lo tenía demasiado claro- Me entraña que no lo adivinaras ya... tiene pinta de serlo. Siempre tan introvertida y tan... –suspendió su pequeña descripción al darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo. Shinichi no pudo sino soltar una carcajada por la situación mientras que el resto no sabía si reír o simplemente quedarse callado. Entonces por la puerta entró Katsura seguido de la chica de antes, que agarraba entre sus manos una bandeja que desprendía un suave aroma a té, y de otro chico.  
  
.  
  
- Siento haberos echo esperar. Estos son Oya Shivo –dijo señalando a la joven del kimono, que había dejado la bandeja sobre la mesita que ocupaba el centro de la estancia y se disponía a servir el té en unas bonitas y delicadas tazas de porcelana.- Y este es Kuro Shivo –e hizo lo mismo con el chico, un joven de la misma edad que la chica, alto y fuerte, aunque sin apariencia violenta. Él los saludó algo rudo y seco, como enfadado por su presencia y se fue diciendo que tenía aún cosas que hacer.  
  
.  
  
- No os preocupéis, es que está cansado –se disculpó Oya ofreciéndole una taza humeante a Ran- Sentiros como en casa. Al acabar el té os llevaré a vuestras habitaciones –dijo ella sonriente, contenta de tener gente en casa.  
  
.  
  
- Muchas gracias –dijo Ran.  
  
.  
  
- Después de dejar las cosas podéis bajar al pueblo y visitarlo, no hay mucho que ver pero es bonito, sobre todo en contraste con el gran Tokyo –manifestó Katsura- Bueno, y Osaka –añadió, recordado la procedencia de Heiji y Kazuha.  
  
.  
  
- Sí, eso teníamos pensado hacer –comentó Kazuha entusiasmada- Antes vimos unos amuletos preciosos en un puesto junto al desembarcadero, ¿verdad? –dijo dirigiéndose a su amiga de Tokyo, que asintió con la cabeza.  
  
.  
  
- Eran del templo que había en esta isla pero por causas desconocidas se derrumbó y quedó sepultado... o eso he oído –dijo dudando- aunque en una isla tan pequeña y con tan pocos habitantes... cada cual tiene su historia. Si algún día os aburrís podéis preguntar qué pasó con el templo y os garantizo una tarde maravillosa. La gente de aquí tiene una imaginación terrible... hay mil y una historias.  
  
.  
  
En ese momentos los chicos de Honshu ([NdT: Honshu es la isla más grande del Japón, donde están Tokyo y Osaka... a partir de ahora para acortar y no poner tantos nombres cada vez que diga eso me referiré a Shinichi, Ran, Shiho, Kazuha y Heiji )] recordaron la leyenda que les había contado el capitán del barco sobre el sonido que se escuchaba los días de tormenta.  
  
.  
  
- Sí, ya hemos oído alguna –reflexionó Kazuha con cierta voz trémula.  
  
.  
  
- No te preocupes, son sólo leyendas –le advirtió Katsura sonriente, notando la preocupación de la chica- La ciencia, además de para otras cosas, sirve para explicar lo inexplicable –con esto le guiñó un ojo amistosamente pero Heiji no lo interpretó así y soltó un pequeño gruñido que nadie percibió.  
  
.  
  
- ¿Vamos a ver las habitaciones? –preguntó Kazuha más animada.- ¡Así bajaremos antes al pueblo!  
  
.  
  
- Está bien, seguidme.  
  
.  
  
Oya Shivo se levantó de donde se había sentado y subió las escaleras centrales de la casa, situadas justo frente a la puerta de entrada principal. El suelo estaba completamente cubierto con una moqueta roja, casi granate, y las ventanas estaban cerradas, dándole a la casa un aire algo sombrío para esa época del año. Sin embargo esa escasez de luz solar hacía de la casa un lugar frasco para descansar. Las paredes estaban empapeladas con una fina capa de papel color marfil, lo que le daba un toque distinguido. Las chicas se iban preguntando quién habría decorado la casa, porque era sencilla pero muy bonita y acogedora. Además de las paredes colgaban algunos cuadros antiguos con unos marcos de madera hechos a mano. Oya dobló el pasillo hacia la derecha y se detuvo frente a tres puertas cerradas.  
  
.  
  
- Estas son vuestras habitaciones... –dijo demorando la continuación de su frase- Ehm... vosotros podéis dormir aquí –dijo señalando a Heiji y a Kazuha, que enrojecieron al instante hasta ponerse del color de la grana.  
  
.  
  
- Ella y yo... ¿juntos? –tartamudeó el detective del Oeste señalado hacia su amiga de la infancia, que permanecía callada y con la mirada clavada en el suelo. Oya no comprendió.  
  
.  
  
- Claro... ¿es que no sois pareja? –quiso saber, pero antes de recibir respuesta añadió- Lo siento, no debería meterme donde no me llaman. Perdón –dijo poniéndose colorada.- Es que como cuando llegasteis tenías su bolsa... yo pensé que... –comentó enrojeciendo aún más.  
  
.  
  
Ran y Shinichi rieron por el intento de la chica de enmendar su error pero al darse cuenta cruzaron miradas y se pusieron serios de nuevo.  
  
.  
  
- ¿Entonces sólo hay estas tres habitaciones? –preguntó Miyano- ¿Tendremos que compartirlas? Si esos dos van juntos solo quedamos nosotros tres –dijo mirando hacia Shinichi y Ran- y hay dos habitaciones más.  
  
.  
  
- Yo puedo dormir sola –interrumpió Ran- Kazuha y Hattori duermen en esta, tú y Shinichi en la siguiente y yo en la última.  
  
.  
  
- Siento que pase esto pero sólo tenemos estas tres habitaciones dispuestas para visitantes, si queréis podéis tener una individual cada uno pero hasta mañana no estará lista –dijo Oya algo afligida por no haberlo echo bien.  
  
.  
  
- No te preocupes... Kazuha dormirá con Ran... no se atrevería a dormir conmigo –comentó Heiji moviendo la mano para que no pensara más en ello- Es una idiota. Además, no queremos molestar, nos las apañaremos con las tres habitaciones.  
  
.  
  
- ¿Idiota? –exclamó Kazuha poniendo los brazos en jarras y dejando que su bolsa cayera intencionadamente sobre los pies de Heiji, que soltó un gritó y se llevó las manos a la zona dolorida- Idiota tú. Eres tú el que no se atrevería a dormir conmigo. Luego presumes de ser valiente pero me tienes miedo. Eres un gallina –finalizó ella cruzando los brazos y girándose para darle la espalda, enfadada.  
  
.  
  
- ¿Ah, si? –continuó Heiji, sin darse por vencido- Eso lo veremos. Esta noche dormiremos los dos juntos. A ver quién gana –dijo también enfadado, sin darse cuenta de las consecuencias de lo que acababa de decir, pero cuando su mente se enfrió y lo analizó ya era demasiado tarde para retractarse de sus palabras y su amiga de la infancia y el mismo quedaron en un pesado silencio.- Bueno, ya hablaremos de eso más tarde... lo mejor sería que Mouri y Miyano durmieran juntas y Kudo separado, ¿no? –comentó Heiji para olvidar el tema y así, de paso, ayudar a la reconciliación entre su amigo y rival y la hija del detective más torpe del Japón.- ¿Te importa Miyano? – la científica negó con la cabeza.  
  
.  
  
- Pues ahora que ya está todo arreglado dejad las cosas que os acerco hasta el pueblo –dijo Katsura contento comenzando a bajar las escaleras, antes de llegar al último escalón les gritó- ¡Os espero aquí en quince minutos!  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Con esto cada uno entró en su respectiva habitación, en dos de los casos entraron parejas. En la primera puerta, Kazuha y Heiji, la puerta se atrancó y al chico de Osaka le costó un poco abrirla aunque una vez dentro sus preocupaciones fueron otras. Nada más cruzar el umbral los ojos de ambos se dirigieron a la cama, una cama única, matrimonial. Los dos tragaron saliva sonoramente y sus respiraciones se agitaron. Sin decir nada posaron sus maletas en el suelo enmoquetado al igual que el resto del pasillo y observaron el resto del cuarto. La habitación era tan sencilla como la decoración interior de la casa, en una de las paredes, justo la que estaba encima de la cama, colgaba un cuadro paisajístico con unos tonos beiges claros. A los laterales había dos mesillas de madera oscura en las que resaltaba una lamparita sobre cada una de ellas. Había también una puerta que conducía a un pequeño baño, equipado con lo básico; ducha, retrete y lavabo, sobre el cual había un espejo que devolvía la imagen nítidamente.  
  
.  
  
- Bueno... voy al baño un momento –dijo Kazuha para tener un poco de tiempo a solas para poder reflexionar. Heiji se sentó en la cama, que encontró muy cómoda, e hizo lo mismo. Cuando ella salió del baño lo encontró meditabundo.- ¿Heiji? Nadie diría que vas a dormir con un bombón como yo –comentó nerviosa para disimular su miedo y pensando que así tal vez él se echaría para atrás.  
  
.  
  
- ¿Bombón? –le contestó arqueando una de las cejas- Eso lo dirás por mí... –él utilizó su misma táctica. Luego se levantó y se dirigió hacia la ventana, que tenía las cortinas corridas.- ¿Has visto qué bonito es el paisaje?  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
...::...::...::...::...::...:: ...::...::...::...::...::...::...::...:: ...::...::...  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Ran no obtuvo respuesta a su pregunta y dejó caer la cortina por su propio peso, se dio media vuelta y vio que Miyano, con quien compartía habitación, estaba colocando algunas prendas de vestir en el pequeño armario que estaba junto a la puerta de entrada. Ella se acercó para hacer lo mismo. Cogió su maleta más grande y la abrió. Desvió, por curiosidad, la mirada hacia el interior de la bolsa de equipaje de la científica. En ella había otra maleta metálica con un candado cerrado que ocupaba la mayor parte de la superficie de la bolsa, donde prácticamente no había ropa. Al darse cuenta del fisgoneo de Ran Shiho le reprendió con mirada severa como hace una madre a su hijo para decirle que ha hecho algo malo. Ran se enfadó aún más y sin poder aguantar se lo dijo claramente pero Shiho no le contestó y continuó con lo que estaba haciendo, cosa que irritó aún más a Ran, que se acercó a ella y le dio unos toques en el hombro para que le prestara atención. Cuando ella se giró y la miró comenzó su pequeño discurso.  
  
.  
  
- No sé qué es lo que te pasa conmigo pero yo no tengo culpa de nada, lo más normal sería que YO estuviera enfadada contigo, no al revés. Es casi la primera vez que nos vemos y no me conoces de nada, así que no me juzgues por lo que el idiota ese de Shinichi te haya podido decir de mí –al pronunciar su nombre sintió una pequeña punzada en el pecho, pues recordó que ahora él, definitivamente, ya no le correspondía y que había elegido en su lugar a la mujer que tenía delante de ella. Luchó por que las lágrimas no volvieran a caer como lo habían echo durante el viaje, después de verlos juntos, pero notó cómo su vista se empañaba y se llevó la mano a la cara para ocultarlo.  
  
.  
  
- Él no me ha dicho nada malo de ti. Eres tú la que se empeña en ver cosas que no hay, pero si él lo prefiere así yo no puedo hacer nada por evitarlo.  
  
.  
  
Esa respuesta dejó a Ran sorprendida y aún más indecisa que antes. No se la esperaba pero tampoco había entendido lo que Shiho le acababa de decir, así que se quedó igual que antes. No intercambiaron más palabras en los minutos que permanecieron allí antes de bajar para encontrarse con Katsura.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
...::...::...::...::...::...:: ...::...::...::...::...::...::...::...:: ...::...::...  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
El coche se detuvo cerca del puerto y de él bajaron Heiji, Kazuha, Shinichi y Ran. Se desperezaron un poco pues aunque el camino hasta allí había sido corto, el ir todos apretados en la parte trasera de un automóvil los había dejado hechos polvo.  
  
.  
  
- Nos veremos en la casa de los Shivo más tarde. Quiero ir a ver unas cosas a casa de Katsura –dijo Shiho antes de cerrar la ventanilla del coche y desaparecer entre una pequeña nube de polvo que dejó de rastro el todo-terreno del científico.  
  
.  
  
- ¿Qué os han parecido vuestras habitaciones? –quiso saber Shinichi. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y comenzó a caminar sin rumbo fijo, disfrutando del olor del viento marino que llegaba del mar, tan próximo a donde se encontraban. Como no obtuvo respuesta se giró para saber qué había pasado. La cara de Ran no era de muy buenos amigos y la de Heiji y Kazuha estaba colorada. Sin poder reprimirse soltó una carcajada.- Ya veo...  
  
.  
  
- ¿Y tú? –le preguntó Heiji irónico. Shinichi simplemente se encogió de hombros.  
  
.  
  
- ¿Vamos al puesto de los amuletos? –dijo Kazuha, más como una afirmación que como una pregunta.  
  
.  
  
Con eso se pusieron todos de camino al puerto, a donde no tardaron en llegar, pues el pueblo era muy pequeño. Mientras paseaban por las viejas calles, adornadas festivalmente, la poca gente, en su mayoría ancianos, los observaba atentamente, extrañados de encontrar a alguien que no fuera de allí, y más alguien tan joven, pero nadie les dirigió la palabra, ni siquiera excesiva atención, sino que prefirieron continuar con sus monótonos quehaceres sin interrumpir el camino de los extranjeros. Los chicos iban charlando sobre casos que les habían resultado más difíciles de resolver que de costumbre y las chicas a su vez, un poco más adelantadas y agarradas del brazo, comentaban qué les parecía el viaje y la isla en sí.  
  
.  
  
- ¿Y qué hay de Miyano? –interrogó Kazuha a su amiga mientras miraba hacia atrás para cerciorarse de que Heiji y Shinichi no podían oírlas- Si ahora dormís juntas podrás descubrir qué se trae entre manos, ¿no? –le comentó nerviosa y agitada.- ¡¡Es una magnífica oportunidad para investigar!! –dijo agitando una mano emocionada.  
  
.  
  
- Me da igual lo que le pase a ese –contestó Ran poco animada.  
  
.  
  
- ¿Cómo? –Kazuha abrió desmesuradamente los ojos- No te puedes rendir ahora ¡¡Tienes que luchar!! –al decir esto cerró la mano en un puño- ¿Has estado tanto tiempo esperando por él y ahora, porque una tía borde se interponga entre vosotros, vas a dejarlo escapar?  
  
.  
  
- No es una cualquiera. Tiene muchas cosas que a mí me faltan, es guapa, muy inteligente, tiene muchas cosas en común con Shinichi y parece llevarse muy bien con él. Además... él la prefiere. Desde que regresó no hace más que estar con ella... –dijo enumerando sus características con los dedos de la mano.  
  
.  
  
- Bah, eso son tonterías. Yo creo que Kudo te quiere a ti pero que por alguna causa ahora está con ella. Recuerda que yo siempre te dije antes de que volviera que era frío porque no te llamaba lo suficiente ni nada de eso, pero tú sin embargo mantuviste que no era así y que sentías como si siempre estuviera a tu lado... Eso tiene que significar algo, ¿no?  
  
.  
  
- Eso es porque creí que era otra persona [(NdT: Estoy haciendo referencia a lo que hablan Ran y Kazuha en el caso de 'La mansión de la araña' del tomo 23, cuando Ran está segura de que Conan es Shinichi, de todas formas no tiene mayor importancia )]  
  
.  
  
- No me creo que digas que ya no sientes nada por él –comentó Kazuha bostezando. Hubo unos instantes de silencio- Sí que le importas, ya lo verás. –Kazuha calló de nuevo, pensativa.- La verdad es que no sé por qué lo defiendo... –rió levemente- El caso es que lo intentes.  
  
.  
  
- Está frío y distante conmigo, ya no es como antes –explicó Ran- Algo ha cambiado.  
  
.  
  
- ¡Claro! Por eso te lo digo, si dices que no era así, eso es que le ha tenido que pasar algo grave... tal vez sea eso lo que lo une a Miyano, porque según me dijiste nunca antes te había hablado de ella... –Kazuha iba pensando en voz alta, uniendo los puntos según su visión- Seguro que estando donde quiera que estuvo durante tanto tiempo... seguro que Miyano lo ayudó en su caso y ahora se siente en deuda con ella... ¿No podría pasar eso? Y tal vez a ella no le gustas y por eso le dice a Kudo que se aleje de ti... así van concordando las cosas... ¡Pero Kudo pronto se dará cuenta de que no puede traicionar a su verdadero amor y volverá contigo! –finalizó Kazuha con ojos brillantes de emoción.  
  
.  
  
- Creo que te acabas de montar una película tú sola... –le dijo Ran riendo.  
  
.  
  
- Pero... ¿Me vas a hacer caso? –Ran asintió- Pues entonces ahora todo está bien. ¡¡¡A disfrutar de las vacaciones!!! –gritó la chica de Osaka dando un salto.  
  
.  
  
Shinichi y Heiji oyeron el grito de Kazuha y se acercaron corriendo, pues se habían retrasado aún más.  
  
.  
  
- Acabamos de decidir que vamos a pasar las mejores vacaciones de nuestra vida –les advirtió Kazuha sin soltar a Ran del brazo. Los chicos asintieron sin entender muy bien.  
  
.  
  
- ¡¡Mirar, es el puesto con los amuletos!! –dijo Ran señalando frente a ellos.  
  
.  
  
En efecto, a pocos metro de donde se encontraban estaba el pequeño puesto de madera que habían visto al desembarcar del barco horas antes. En él había una mujer mayor, con cabellos canosos y mirada alegre, vestida con una rara indumentaria compuesta por una falda larga y bastante desgastada de color negro y una parte superior en color azul. Al verlos como posibles clientes les dirigió una amplia sonrisa y los invitó a que se acercaran. Las chicas apuraron un poco el paso para llegar antes y poder ver detenidamente los amuletos y todas las cosas que allí había expuestas. La variedad era mucha, encontraron desde colgantes a joyas, anillos, cadenas con objetos que pendían de ellas, pulseras... pero lo que más les gustó fueron los amuletos. Cada una cogió el que más les gustó dentro de una pequeña diversidad. La mujer se fijó primero en el que sostenía Kazuha entre sus manos.  
  
.  
  
- Vaya muchacha... has elegido bien. Este colgante simboliza la protección, sirve para ahuyentar los malos espíritus... ¿quieres que te diga más? –Kazuha asintió enérgicamente- Puedo leerte el destino si quieres –aseguró la mujer alargando su mano para coger la de la chica. Cerró los ojos mientras movía los dedos alrededor de la mano de Kazuha, emitiendo a su vez un gorgoteo con su garganta. Mientras, Shinichi y Heiji observaban sin atención los acontecimientos sin creerse lo que la mujer le estaba diciendo a su amiga.- Veo... dos personas... están muy unidas, por lazos muy fuertes... pero algo va a cambiar dentro de poco entre ellas... –Kazuha se tensó, inquieta- ...pero será un cambio para mejor, aunque este cambio será progresivo... y lento... pero seguro. Tendrás un futuro acogedor. –acabó la vieja abriendo los ojos y mirando fijamente a los de su joven clienta.  
  
.  
  
- ¿Un futuro acogedor? –preguntó Kazuha soltándose de la mano de la mujer.  
  
.  
  
- No te puedo decir más. El futuro es algo incierto y solo se puede saber de él hasta cierto punto... –comentó la vieja encogiéndose de hombros.- ¿Y tu? –preguntó volviéndose a mirar a Ran, que mantenía en sus manos el otro colgante.- Déjame ver –Ran le mostró su elección y la mujer sonrió- Otra afortunada. Este simboliza la unión, ayuda a que dos personas estén juntas –cuando Ran oyó eso instintivamente levantó la cabeza y miró hacia Shinichi, que también estaba mirándola fijamente. Bajó la vista ruborizada y siguió escuchando lo que la mujer le estaba diciendo- ...observo muchas dudas en tu destino muchacha... tendrás que decidirte pronto o podrías perder lo que te hará feliz... ya sabes que un zorro que persigue dos conejos acaba por dejar escapar a los dos... –advirtió la vieja guiñándole un ojo a Ran.- Por lo demás las dos seréis felices. ¿Vosotros también queréis? –preguntó la mujer señalando a los dos detectives, pero éstos negaron con la cabeza, en señal de que para ellos la razón y la lógica tenían mucho más peso que las simples suposiciones de una vieja. Sin embargo Ran y Kazuha salieron contentas del encuentro con la adivina y así lo comentaron una vez se alejaron del puesto con sus respectivos colgantes ceñidos a sus cuellos.  
  
.  
  
- ¡¡Eh, muchacha, muchacha!! –gritó la mujer haciendo aspavientos para lograr la atención de sus jóvenes compradores. Todos se volvieron para verla y ella señaló a Ran para que se acercara y así lo hizo. La chica de Tokyo iba algo indecisa.- Joven... –la llamó agachándose un poco para lograr una mayor intimidad- Si quieres conquistar a ese chico y no perderlo –la mujer movió la cabeza en dirección a Shinichi, que esperaba junto con sus amigos de Osaka, a que Ran regresara- vete al Templo que hay tras el espeso bosque, pasando la casa de los Shivo, creo que os hospedáis allí... –Ran la miró asombrada por que supiera eso- Sí, el pueblo es pequeño y las noticias pocas, los rumores corren rápido –le explicó- Haz lo que te digo... –le aconsejó la vieja. Después de eso comenzó a silbar distraídamente como si no hubiera dicho nada.  
  
.  
  
- ¿Pero cómo...? –preguntó Ran extrañada.- ¿Cómo sabe lo de...? –la vieja rió, luego aseguró que con la edad se aprenden muchas cosas y que notaba que algo pasaba entre Shinichi y ella.  
  
.  
  
Ran se quedó pasmada observando atentamente a la mujer, luego decidió volver con sus compañeros, que daban pequeños saltitos para entrar el calor, pues como comenzaba a anochecer el viento del mar refrescaba el ambiente.  
  
.  
  
- ¿Qué quería? –quiso saber Kazuha intrigada por las cosas que decía la mujer aquella.  
  
.  
  
- Nada, saber de dónde éramos –mintió sonriendo. Ahora tenía nuevos ánimos para enfrontarse a Shinichi y sobre todo a Shiho a pesar de que no creía demasiado en esas cosas.- ¿Y si volvemos?  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
**FIN DEL CHAPTER 3  
**  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Weno wenito... esta parte del fic ya la tenía escrita desde hacía tiempo pero no me había acordado de subirla U Jeje. Creo que no hay nada que aclarar o comentar de este chapter así que me despido ya, jeje. Pero antes... R/R!! (y saludos de Daishin =.=)  
  
.  
  
PD: Este fic va dedicado a todas las personas que estén estudiando para los últimos exámenes o para la selectividad (mea culpa), mucho ánimo a todo el mundo... y ¡¡SUERTE!! Que muchos la necesitaremos... Pero como dentro de poco viene el veranito, fiestuki!! Jajaja.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
FDO: _Taigrin Dido _


End file.
